Yeelon Mekyr
Yeelon Mekyr is the deuteragonist of the REALM series. He is a Grunt who suffers from psychosis who gained dark powers after being possessed by the rogue Employer Sokar. Shortly after, an experiment involving a Halo fragment caused him to burst out of his containment and undergo increasingly dramatic body-horror-esque mutations; including growing a secondary set of teeth overlapping his natural jaws. He and Kelzad appeared to view the death of the Auditor; however it is not known why this seemed to spurn Yeelon's prehaps entirely careless act of sliding down a ramp and breaking part of his spine. As a result of this injury he has severe Scoliosis. It is not known why he only has one pupil; or if he is blind in the eye that lacks it. It may be worth noting that Yeelon himself is not mentioned by Ra; potentially because the Employers see Sokar and Yeelon to be the same entity (perhaps erroneously on the Employers' part). History ''REALM: Deterioration He was originally a grunt named August Huffman who was imprisoned because of his assault upon his superiors due to his psychosis. He was later found by Project Nexus co-owner Zalmamdar Oox, who August was possessed by a rogue Employer called "the Maker". Seeking to study August and the entity inside of him, Zalmamder incorporated him into his project, renaming him "Yeelon Mekyr" and placing him in the tube next to Kelzad. REALM: Project 00X After being injected with a liquified fragment of the Halo, Yeelon caused an explosion that freed him and his fellow test subject Kelzad from their tanks. The two then teamed up to escape. The two fought their way through several l33t Agents and A.T.P. Engineers before briefly splitting up. When they reunited, Yeelon was much darker. The two made their way to a balcony and, from afar, they witnessed The Auditor's defeat at the hands of Hank J. Wimbleton and Sanford. They then made their way back into the building via a ramp, though the landing injured Yeelon's back. Kelzad and Yeelon were then confronted by Zalmamdar Oox, who extended his hand to them. However, Yeelon began to shake violently and cut off part of Kelzad's head before flying away. He also gained red eyes and a mouth. REALM: Project M3KYR Yeelon attacked the Science Tower around time of Kelzad's second escape attempt. He possessed several A.A.H.W. grunts to become his Haunted minions and had them attack Kelzad, eventually confronting Kelzad himself on one of the higher floors. Kelzad jumped at him and knocked both of them off the building, however, Yeelon transformed into his Haunted Face form to avoid taking damage and grabbed Kelzad. Just then, Zalmamdar and his soldiers appeared and shot at Yeelon, forcing him to drop Kelzad and retreat. REALM: Fraternization Yeelon summons an army of Haunted l33t Agents, Engineers and Abominations and sent them to attack the Science Tower. Transformed into his Haunted Face form, Yeelon flies up to the top of the tower and breaks off the Solarium from the rest of the building. Kelzad fought his way through Yeelon's army and confronted him at the top of the building. Yeelon used his powers to change the color of the sky from red to purple before summoning a scythe and preparing to attack Kelzad. REALM: Illuviation Yeelon and Kelzad fight atop the rooftop. Despite Yeelon grabbing one of Kelzad's Chargers and throwing it off the roof, Kelzad continues to fight on. Yeelon manages to kill Kelzad, but he is instantly revived by the Nano Improbability Drive. Kelzad then overpowers Yeelon by throwing electric punches at him, forcing him to retreat. After Kelzad fights his way through Yeelon's revived minions, Yeelon summons a reanimated Mag Agent named Freyr to fight Kelzad. However, the Mag Agent proves ineffective at dealing with Kelzad, prompting the Demon to burst out of it to confront Kelzad himself. Kelzad flees as Yeelon tells him to run, and eventually recovers his other Charger. Yeelon then appears and lifts Kelzad and himself up to the roof of the NEXUS tower so they may continue their fight there. Kelzad whips his Charger at Yeelon's head, knocking him off the building. However, Yeelon soon levitates back up and summons dark purple energy around himself, transforming him into a skull-like being and revealing his true form as Sokar. Sokar then states he cannot die, his name, and that he is madness before bringing up the ground around Kelzad. He then turns back into the Demon face and flies up to confront him, but Kelzad quickly attacks and stabs him with the Chargers, prompting him to fly away. As he retreats, Kelzad grabs onto him, but the demon manages to shake him off, though this fails to kill him. Reverting to the form of Yeelon, Sokar enters into a hole in one of the buildings. [[REALM: Revelation|''REALM: Revelation]] Yeelon Mekyr appears again after Kelzad enters Sokar's realm. In the form of the Haunted Face, Yeelon grabs Kelzad and activates the portal to the Employers' realm before shoving Kelzad into it. After Kelzad attracts the attention of three of the Employers, Yeelon pulls Kelzad back in order to lure the three Employers into their world so Sokar can kill them. As Kelzad flees outside while Sokar kills the Employers, he is again faced by Yeelon in his regular form. After Kelzad rejects Sokar's offer to join him, Sokar orders Yeelon to kill Kelzad. Yeelon summons three purple spectral scythes to attack Kelzad with but Kelzad blocks all three of them. However, Yeelon then uses his scythe to push Kelzad underground, leaving him to sink as Sokar goes to finish adding Nevada to his domain. Other Appearances ''Yeelon Madness Yeelon appears as the main character of the short animation, which provides a glimpse into his backstory. He is shown standing in the middle of a grey landscape as images of himself doing stuff flash across the screen. The animation ends with the camera zooming in on Yeelon and the Haunted Face flashing across the screen before cutting to black. Yeelon Madness 2 In the sequel to Yeelon Madness, August Huffman's backstory of how he became Yeelon Mekyr is delved into more. August is shown accompanying a squad of l33t Agents and A.T.P. Engineers to go kill Hank. However, as they were heading towards Hank's location, August was possessed by a rogue Employer, causing him to go crazy and attack the other members of his squad before being detained by several agents. August was later given to Zalmamdar Oox, who put him inside a tube to study him. Zalmamdar instructs an A.T.P. Engineer to inject a sample of liquified Halo energy into the tube to see what would happen. The liquified Halo causes the tank to explode, completing August's transformation into Yeelon Mekyr. Incident:002A Yeelon is shown being held in a cell in an AAHW base when two L33t Agents with bright red-tinted glasses attack the base and kill the agents guarding it. Yeelon is freed by the two mysterious Agents, who tell him to come with them. However, Yeelon instead kills the two Agents for being "not of his creation" before sprouting red eyes and a mouth and exiting the room as the animation ends. Incident:020A Yeelon Mekyr appears as one of the two main protagonists of the animation, along with Kelzad Oox. Yeelon, appearing as he did in ''REALM: Project 00X, and Kelzad attack an AAHW base, killing the two guards outside before entering it and making their way through the base, killing anyone who gets in their way. The two eventually enter a room titled "RESTRICTED AREA" where they face off against a Nexus N51 Officer. Yeelon knocked the Officer from his platform down to where Kelzad was, allowing his ally to finish the Officer off. At the end of the animation, Kelzad and Yeelon come across a box containing the Chargers. Kelzad takes out the two Chargers and activates them, but before he can do anything with them Yeelon kills him by cutting his head off. Yeelon then grabs the Chargers but tosses them to the ground soon after. A big black circular mass then enters the room and goes to Yeelon, where two monstrous hands reach out towards Yeelon but Yeelon stops on them to send them back into the mass before proceeding to the next room as the animation ends. ''Incident:051a Yeelon appears at the end of the animation to kill the Grunt protagonist. The animation is referenced at the beginning of ''REALM: Project M3KYR. Motive Whilst not entirely clear what Sokar-Yeelon-August's ultimate goal is; careful frame-by-frame examination of REALM episodes and ''Yeelon Madness'' seems to indicate the following possibility that his final goal is simply suicide, and that the only way for them to properly die is via the Redemption Device; currently grafted to Kelzad, The following is briefly seen on a monitor before static corrupts the entire scene; It is possible that Yeelon is potentially in some form of loop; as this could be akin to a computer crash and reboot, reality breaking apart at those static flashes, which may be further backed up by multiple yeelon-like entities in a few frames later as August leaves the facility: "Kill myself, ''' '''AND TAKE KELZAD WITH ME TOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" It is not entirely certain if this is just a sub-goal to possess Kelzad; or his actual goal is to kill himself; however August seems to have been made aware of what would happen as of Yeelon Madness; as he's not exactly trying to stave off his possession. Abilities Yeelon/Sokar appears to be capable of incredible feats of Necromancy as well as of possessing various A.A.H.W. and Nexus units of a variety of ranks; however it's not known what factors present or prevent possession as Zalmamdar and his Forces have resisted it, Kelzad may be an exception and/or explanation due to his Redemption device and not truly having eyes; them replaced with a singular Camera; The mere sight of a poster or the face itself appears to be what possesses people into Yeelon's "Haunted", or are otherwise revived. This process appears to hurt Yeelon-Sokar himself; as the "Blackfire" appears to be made of Sokar's essence itself; The abomination with a slight purple tint to his eyes could suggest a literal imparting of August's self into that particular individual. Yeelon is also capable of minor shape alteration; According to a scrapped animation; his full transformation into his "haunted face" state virtually involves ripping himself apart as tendrils lash out of his body. This was likely canned for convenience, but is no doubt extremely painful. Similar could be surmised when Sokar decides to step in and reveal himself; when he seemed to be a passenger inside of Yeelon until the end of REALM 4. Yeelon appears to be capable of summoning a Demon Scythe and general Reality Manipulation; powerful enough to subvert the entire REALM of Nevada to his desires. He's seen summoning portals, inserting himself into his own forces in the case of Freyr, causing delusions/hallucinations in the case of the Rooftop Battle, and even shrinking himself and Kelzad to smaller scales, though they inexplicably return to normal scale later, so it is unknown how this is acheived. It is extremely unlikely we have seen the extent of Sokar/Yeelon's abilities; if any; and even further could be questioned on what Sokar and, by greater extent, The Employer's full capabilities or even true forms could be. Personality Yeelon appears to be highly egotistical and self-centered, often slaughtering some of his forces for some indeterminate reason. Due to his utterly careless head-exploding of his own forces; it's possible he will eventually have the same fate. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Project Nexus Category:A.A.H.W. Category:A.T.P.